Sunnydale Rain
by Janeway1390
Summary: COMPLETEAU Buffy and William were best friends until Buffy left for NYU. When she returns to Sunnydale will they recognize each other? Will they still be in love? Spuffy
1. Prologue

**Ten Years Earlier**

"Will, can you believe it? We actually graduated!"

"It's crazy isn't it?" Buffy looked up at her best friend. William's curly brown hair rustled in the wind and his deep blue eyes sparkled at her. They had been best friends since their families moved to Sunnydale when they were babies. They were laying in the back of William's pick-up and staring up at the stars.

"I never thought it'd actually come, you know? We've spent our whole lives waiting for this and now it's over. Now we can do whatever we want."After she said it Buffy realized that it wasn't quite true. She could do whatever she wanted, but William was destined to take over his father's construction company. Not that he minded, he was actually looking forward to it.

"What are you going to do now, Buffy?"

"I'm not sure," she started. She grabbed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder as the wind picked up. "My parents aren't pressuring me into leaving, but I know they want me to go to college. I want to go, but all the good fashion schools cost way to much."

"Would it be terribly selfish if I said I was glad you weren't going?"

"Only a little." She was actually glad that he didn't want her to leave. She'd never admit it to him, but she loved him more than he realized. Every time she was with him her heart did little somersaults. She shivered slightly as she felt tiny raindrops land on her cheek.. She scrunched her nose and William laughed. "What?"

"You look so cute like that. I could eat you up." he pretended to bite her neck and she playfully hit him.

"It's starting to rain."

"I did notice that, actually."

"We should probably get in,"she shivered again and he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She looked into his eyes and she knew he was debating telling her something. "I know that look. What is it?"

"Look, Buffy, I-I uh . . . I've been wanting to tell you this for about eighteen years. I guess I was just scared you didn't feel the same way or that it would ruin our friendship, but I can't wait any longer. I love you. No, I don't just love you, I'm in love with you."

She looked deeper into his eyes and she felt her heart burst. Tears welled in her eyes and she smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

"I'm in love with you too. I always have been."

He leaned down to kiss her, soft at first, then more passionately. If it was possible he pulled her closer to him and she was no longer cold. She felt a warmth she had never felt before. The rain started to pour as they reached a point they both secretly hoped they would.

* * *

"So you're leaving? Just like that?"

"William this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You of all people should know how badly I've wanted this." It had been three months since they graduated and the night they had first made love. They had been inseparable ever since. Until now. She had just received a letter from NYU. She entered a fashion contest and won. Now NYU was offering her a full ride scholarship in their fashion program.

"I know, but New York is all the way on the other side of the country."

"You could come with me! We can find some nice little apartment in the city."

"You know I can't. My dad's sick and I'm the only one who knows how to run the business."

She knew that, but part of her hoped he would just leave with her. She wanted to be with him, but she also wanted this opportunity. Her brain was telling her to go, but her heart was screaming at her to stay.

"Aren't you happy at all for me?"

"Yes, Buffy I am. But do you know what this means?"

"It means that I can finally do something with my life. What is there for me in Sunnydale?"

"Me. I love you so much."

"I love you too. But I have to do this. If you really loved me you'd let me go." He looked like he'd just been hit by a truck. She could practically see his heart break, but he just moved to the side and watched her.

She tried not to let him see her tears falling as she grabbed her duffel bag and walked out of her house to the taxi that was waiting outside. She closed the door and as soon as they started moving she began to cry. She could feel her heart break into thousands of little pieces. She was starting to have second thoughts, but deep in her heart she knew if she didn't do this she would regret it for the rest of her life. As they passed the 'Now Leaving Sunnydale' sign she said goodbye to the only life she had known.


	2. Meeting Spike

She had barely made it to the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign when her car broke down. That's what she get's for getting her own gas. She knew she should've taken a limo, but she didn't really want to announce her presence.

Maybe it was a sign from some Powers That Be that she shouldn't be coming back to Sunnydale. It could only lead to badness. But Buffy knew she had to come. Her mom had gotten really sick and the doctors didn't think she had much time left. Each time Buffy thought about it she gotten even angrier at herself. Since she moved to New York she didn't really keep in touch with anyone from Sunnydale, not even her parents. Over the past ten years she had become a very famous fashion designer. If she hadn't been so self absorbed she would have known her mother was sick and she could have gotten her the best doctors.

Buffy shook her head. Over the years she learned it best to just let go of the past. You can't change it so just focus on the future. She got out of the car and popped the hood. Not that she knew how to fix it, but maybe some good Samaritan would come and help her out. She smiled when a pick-up truck pulled up behind her.

"Need some help, luv?" Buffy's smile grew wider. Maybe her luck was changing. Not only did someone come to help her, but the man who did was gorgeous. His platinum blond hair was slicked back and his black leather duster blew in the wind. And British. She liked that.

"Yeah. I think I might've put the wrong gas in the car." The man looked at her surprised. Almost as if he'd seen a ghost. For some reason he looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. "You okay?"

Her words snapped him out of his reverie and he shook his head. "You don't look like you're from around here."

"I used to be. I'm just on my way to see my parents."

"That's nice." Spike did all he could to hide his surprise. She really didn't know it was him. It made him sad that she just forgot about him. He had changed a lot. He knew that, but he thought she might have still recognized him.

"I'm Buffy by the way."

"Spike. Let's take a look shall we?" he motioned to the car and she nodded. She watched as he fumbled around the engine. "I'm no expert, but I think you're engines dead."

"I killed the engine?"

"Looks that way."

"So what now?"

"Well I know someone with a tow truck. I'll call him, but he's pretty busy. He may not be able to pick it up until tomorrow. If you want I can give you a ride into town."

Normally she'd be cautious of accepting rides from people she'd just met, but Spike seemed like a nice guy, despite his bad boy image. Plus there was still that feeling in the back of her mind that she knew him. "Thanks." She gave him her parents address and they set off.

"So, Spike. What do you do besides rescuing pretty girls with auto trouble?"

He smiled. "I own a construction company. It was my father's."

"That's funny," she said as she looked off into the distance as if remembering something. "I used to know someone who worked construction with his father."

"Really? He's probably one of my competitors. What's his name." Spike was curious to see what she had to say about him. Obviously she was still oblivious to who he really was.

"William."

"Oh I think I know who you're talking about. Our father's were good friends."

"Do you know what happened to him?" she asked trying to keep her voice neutral, but failed completely.

"His father died about nine years ago. Soon after William left. No ones heard from him since."

Buffy's heart sunk. Partly because of the news of William's father's passing, but that William seemed to have disappeared. Part of her thought he would never leave Sunnydale. She knew as well as anyone how quickly things can change.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. When they pulled up Buffy saw her father open the front door as if he knew they were coming. Buffy looked up at Spike as he pulled a bouquet of flowers from the back seat.

"Who are those for?"

"A very special lady."

Spike opened his door and quickly walked around to let Buffy out. He pulled her suitcase out of the back of his truck and started walking up the steps, with Buffy in tow.

"Buffy, honey, it's so good to see you," her father said as he enveloped her in a hug. "Ah, William. Joyce has been excited all day to see you. Roses today? She'll love them." Hank took the flowers from Spike and walked into the house.

"W-William. You're William?"

"Disappointed, luv?"


	3. Catching Up

**A/N **Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you're all enjoying the story. I should have a new chapter up tomorrow or Wednesday. Reviews make me update faster lol . . .

* * *

She stared at him in shock. There was no way this could be her William, but once she looked into his eyes she knew it was him. Buffy scolded herself for not realizing it sooner.

"William wasn't British."

"I spent some time in London and just picked it up."

She nodded her head too bewildered to push further. He tilted his head to the side slightly and realized she was lost in thoughts so he turned around and walked in the house.

"How's my favorite lady doing today?"

"Ah William, thank you for the flowers," Joyce said reaching up for a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't make cookies for you today. I'm just too tired."

"Nonsense, Joyce. You know they only spoil my appetite for dinner."

Buffy walked in any the first thing she noticed was how frail her mother looked and she fought back the tears.

"Buffy, honey, it's so good to see you." Buffy rushed over and enveloped her mother in a hug. She pulled back and put a fake smile on her face. An uncomfortable silence settled over them. Buffy was still trying to get over the initial shock of seeing William and seeing her mother in this state was almost enough to make her go catatonic.

"Well, I better go get started on dinner," Spike said walking into the kitchen. Buffy raised her eyebrow, confused.

"William comes over once a week. He brings me flowers and cooks us dinner. He's a wonderful chef, " her mother said filling in the blanks.

"That's great mom."

"Come sit down Buffy. I want to hear all about you. I read your article in People. You've done well for yourself."

Buffy sat next to her mom and told her about her business. Her mother was amazed at how many celebrities wore her clothes and how many stores her clothing lines were in. It made Buffy happy that her mother was proud of her. It was something which she knew she was always missing.

After dinner Buffy went out and sat on the porch swing. There was a chill in the air, but Buffy didn't notice it. She was lost in her thoughts. Dinner had gone smoothly. She let her parents do most of the talking and she tried her best to avoid Spike's gaze. Almost everything about his outward appearance had changed, but as far as she could tell he was still a lot like the eighteen year old boy she used to know.

As if on cue Spike came out and sat next to her on the swing. After a moment she asked, "Why Spike? And what's with the new look?"

"Not long after you left and my father died, I went to England. My dad had some friends there. With everything that happened I just changed. For some reason people that worked with me just started calling me Spike. It just stuck, like the accent."

"I'm sorry about your dad."

"I'm sorry about your mum."

"So am I . I should have been here."

"You couldn't have changed anything. Plus everything you've done has made her so happy."

"Thank you for being here," she said finding herself, once again, lost in his eyes. He nodded and some of the tension melted away between them. "So what have you been up to?"

He launched into a tale of his life, mostly revolving around his construction business, which was thriving. He traveled on business once in awhile, but he mostly stayed in Sunnydale. Buffy noted that he never mentioned a wife or girlfriend. This made her happier than expected. She thought she had moved on. But she figured you always keep a little of your first love with you.

They talked for over an hour and stopped only when Hank came out to inform them that they were going to sleep. They said goodnight to her parents and Buffy walked Spike to the door.

"It's really good to see you, Buffy," he said genuinely.

"You too, Spike." She had restrained from calling him William, which she learned was something he only let her parents do.

He smiled at her at realized how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He turned around and started walking back to his car when he heard her call his name.

"Would you . . .uh like to have lunch with me tomorrow? You can tell me tell me everything that's changed in Sunnydale."

"Sure, I'd like that." He wished that she wanted to see him and not just use him as a tour guide, but he would have to find out. "I'll come by at noon?"

"Sounds good. Bye, Spike."

"Goodnight, pet."


	4. Forget Me Not

Buffy looked at her watch nervously. It was eleven thirty and Spike would be here in a half hour. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing light blue jeans that hugged her hips perfectly, a pink camisole top, and a white denim jacket. Make up wise, Buffy usually kept to natural tones and her blond hair hung loosely at her shoulders.

Buffy didn't want to look like she spent a lot of time getting ready, like she wanted to make an impression, but she really did. It was weird because in New York she thought she had gotten over William and maybe she had, but his new persona, a.k.a Spike, intrigued her. Though, underneath it all she hoped he was the same man she fell in love with years ago. She gave herself one last look in the mirror then walked downstairs.

"Oh honey, you look wonderful," her mother told her when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "You'll take his breath away."

"Mom, I'm not trying to start things up with Spike again," Buffy said rolling her eyes. "You think he'll like it?"

"He'll love it, dear," her father smiled as he walked through the front door. She smiled back at him then sat next to her mom on the sofa.

"What are you watching?"

"Passions. William got me hooked."

"Spike watches Passions?"

Joyce just nodded. Buffy giggled. She'd have to tease him about it later. She looked out the window and saw his truck pull up. He was right on time, that was a good sign. She said goodbye to her parents and walked outside meeting him at the door.

"You look great, luv."

"Thank you."

"Do you have any place in mind?"

"Not really. Surprise me."

He smiled and opened the passenger side door for her. On the way to the restaurant, Spike had told her about the things that had changed. Buffy was surprised to find that most of it had. She thought that lunch might be a little awkward, but they never stopped talking.

An hour and a half passed and they decided to leave. Spike paid for their meals and they left. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

They found themselves on a familiar route to his house. "It's weird coming back and seeing everything's changed. It seems like they're building everywhere."

"They pretty much are," he laughed. "But I'm not complaining. It's good business."

"I can see that." It seemed like every street corner had a 'William and Son' construction sign on it. "You didn't change the name of the company?"

"No. Dad loved me working for him. It just seemed wrong changing it."

"I remember how excited he was when we graduated. He almost convinced me to work for him too." Buffy looked up and gasped. "Spike, is this?"

"Yeah, spent four years workin' on it." Spike looked up at his house fondly. It was his father's dream to have both of them restore the house and his father was never able to start the project. Spike put his heart and soul into the house and was glad Buffy liked it. "Would you like to go in?"

"Of course."

He gave her the grand tour. Her favorite was the study. He wanted to give it an old world flare so he filled it with antiques.

"Do you remember when we were kids and we'd sneak up here and go through all you're dad's books and pretend we were business people?"

"Yeah. He always said he hated it, but I think he loved it." She had done that a lot. Almost every room they entered she'd recall things they did together as children and teenagers. She walked through the study and looked at the books, recognized most of them. There was one left out sitting on the desk. She walked over to it and picked it up. It looked like a photo album, hoping they were pictures from their youth.

Buffy opened the book and was surprised to find them all pictures of her. They were magazine cut outs of everything she had done since she graduated fashion school. There were pictures of her gowns and clothes on celebrities and her most recent People interview. "Spike . . ."

She looked up at him and was surprised that his cheeks had turned bright red. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"I-I . . .don't know what to say."

"Look I know you left and kinda forgot about me . . .and that's okay. I never expected you to keep track of my life, but I could never forget you. You're parents aren't the only ones who are proud of you."

She stared at him, then dropped the book and ran past him. Seconds later he heard the soft swish of the screen door. He had a strong urge to run after her, but something was telling him that he should just let her go. She needed space and he wasn't even sure what he would tell her if he caught up to her. Spike walked over to where she dropped the photo album, picked it up, and put it back on the desk. He looked next to the book at the stack of white envelopes. He figured it was a good thing that she didn't see all the letters he'd written her that were all marked 'Return to Sender'.

* * *

Buffy stopped running when she was sure Spike wasn't following her. She was in shock. He'd kept track of her and all this time she thought he had forgotten about her. She was so confused. She didn't know if she was happy, mad, or upset about everything. She'd had that feeling ver since she returned to Sunnydale. She honestly had no idea what she was going to do. She stared walking. Buffy wasn't sure where to, but she just needed time to think.

* * *

**A/N **You didn't think I'd make it that easy did you? Good things come to those who wait. And you won't have to wait much longer, only another chapter or two. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!


	5. Dawning

Buffy wrapped her jacket tighter around herself. She had been sitting here for hours and the sun was starting to set. She was surprised to see it untouched. It amazed her that this prime piece of real estate wasn't already houses or a business or something. She was sitting where she and Spike used to come and talk. They'd spend hours there. It was also the place where they confessed their love to each other in his pick up.

She felt a certain sense of nostalgia. It would be nice to go back to that moment when everything wasn't complicated and they were just two people in love. Maybe they still were. She heard a truck pull up behind her and figured it was Spike.

"Fancy meeting you here, pet."

Buffy stood up and walked to him. "Look, Spike, I'm sorry about running off like that."

"No need to apologize."

"We need to talk." she said and led him to the back of his truck. She sat down on the tailgate and motioned for him to do the same. "I'm really confused right now. I mean, I thought I was over you and I thought I moved on, but coming back here . . .opened a lot of old things up. I guessed the book just scared me."

"Yeah, I know it's a little creepy."

A small smile crept on her lips and she shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that. I guessed knowing that you still lo-cared," she quickly corrected herself not wanting to use love. Her uneasiness was detected by Spike and he looked down not being able to meet her eyes.

"You were right the first time," he said quietly.

"Huh?" She asked already knowing the answer, but she wanted to hear him say it. It would make things easier.

"Love. I still love you Buffy. When you left I tried to stop. I tried to move on, but I couldn't. You were my 'once in a lifetime'. You were the one Buffy."

He brought himself to look in her eyes and saw a tear trickle down her cheek. He brought his hand up to wipe it away. Spike realized that their faces were inches apart. She brought her hand to his face and leaned up to kiss him softly. He was surprised, but he didn't object.

After a moment she pulled away. Once she caught her breath she spoke. "It took me a while to realize it, ten years I guess, but I still love you too. I always will."

"Really?"

She smiled at him and kissed him as an answer. Neither of them were sure how long they stayed that way. It felt like an eternity. They pulled back to breathe and he smiled at her. She smiled back and shivered.

"Cold?"

"A little." He took of his duster and draped it across her shoulders. "Thanks."

"It looks good on you. Would you like go get some dinner?"

She nodded. They went to a really romantic restaurant. She was sure she looked like hell with all the crying, but Spike never said anything, like he would anyway. She knew he'd say she was beautiful if she was covered in slime.

"How is it that our little spot isn't a bunch of homes by now?"

"I bought the property. Five years ago a company wanted to turn it into a mini mall, but I bought the property from the city."

Buffy was touched. They had shared so much there and she was happy that it hadn't become industrialized. They had spent most of the meal in a comfortable silence. She would look at Spike, he would smile at her, and she would giggle. Buffy felt like she was in high school again. Like she was on a date with a boy she really liked. She was about to say something when her cell phone rang. She ignored it, but a few minutes later it went off again.

"Who is it, pet?"

"Willow. She's the friend I was telling you about at lunch."

"Answer it."

"You sure?"

He nodded and she put the phone to her ear. "Hey Will. I'm kinda busy, can I call you back?"

"Sorry to bug you Buffy, but I have really good news."

"What is it?"

"I found a doctor for your mom," Buffy could practically see her best friend smiling. "Dr. Goldstein specializes in brain tumors. He has the highest success rate in the nation."

"Willow her doctors said it was inoperable."

"It wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion would it? Plus I had to go through a lot to get your mom an appointment."

"Willow, what's you do?" she asked in a tone Willow was used too. But she really didn't care what the catch was she had a good chance of helping her mom.

"Well Dr. Goldstein's daughter is getting married. I told him you would design her wedding dress."

"When's the appointment. Tomorrow at three thirty. There will be a private jet waiting at LAX tomorrow morning."

"Oh my goodness Willow. I freakin love you," she laughed then her voice turning serious, "I don't know how to thank you."

"A raise would be nice, but you know I did it because I love you. I'll be waiting when you get to New York."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Buffy was ecstatic. She wanted to help her mom and now she would be able to.

"What was that all about?" Spike asked. He knew it was good news by Buffy's expression.

"Willow got my mom an appointment for my mom with one of the best doctors in the Nation."

"Buffy that's wonderful. Where's the doctor?"

"New York." She saw his face fall. "Don't worry, you're coming too."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Have you ever been in a private jet?"

"Not yet? But by the look on your face I'm gonna get the chance."

They left the restaurant and set out for Buffy's house to tell her parents the good news. Hopefully the next time they returned to Sunnydale her mother would be better.

* * *

A little fluff. More to come. Please review! 


	6. Waiting

Buffy and Spike waited in the waiting room nervously as Joyce and Hank talked to the doctor. It had taken a little convincing to get Joyce to come, but after an hour of arguing she decided to go to New York to see Dr. Goldstein. They made it to New York and Willow was waiting for them with a limo. She had gone back to work after to give the family their privacy.

She smiled at Buffy each time she caught Buffy and Spike holding hands on the way to the hospital. She did the same thing to Willow when she first started to go out with Oz. Buffy never thought her best friend would go out with a rock star.

Buffy checked the clock on the wall and reached for Spike's hand. Her parents had been in the exam room talking to Dr. Goldstein for over an hour and Buffy was getting more nervous by the minute.

"Nervous, pet?" Spike asked reading her mind.

"Yeah. What do you think is taking so long?"

"They must have a lot to go over. Tests and stuff."

Buffy nodded and checked the clock again. She'd never been good at just sitting. She always had to be doing something. She grabbed a magazine off the table and flipped through it. She put it down and checked the clock again. It had only been three minutes.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something? Get your mind off it?"

"No, no I'm okay."

"Do you want me to get you some coffee? Something to eat?"

"No. I just want you to stay with me."

He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. She felt calmer this way. Buffy closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again she saw her father walking towards them.

"They got her a room. We just finished with the doctor and she'd like to talk to you." Her father said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Buffy followed, but stopped when she realized Spike wasn't following her.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No it's okay. It's a family thing."

"You know Joyce thinks of you as family." Hank motioned for him to come and he followed them into Joyce's room.

"Hey."

"Hi mom. What'd the doctor say?"

"He says he can operate, but it's risky. I guess the tumor is near some nerve or major part of my brain. I didn't really understand much of what he said."

"Do you know what you want to do?" Spike asked speaking up for the first time since they entered the room.

"I'm going to get the operation. I figure that if I don't have much time left anyway, why not try?"

"H-how long?"

"First thing tomorrow. He said the sooner the better."

Buffy had to sit down. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't this. She had only just reconnected with her mother and now her time with her may be cut even shorter.

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time Buffy and Spike reached her apartment. Buffy and Spike didn't want to leave the hospital, but her parents managed to convince them to go home and get some sleep. But Buffy didn't think she was going to be able to sleep.

She was sitting next to Spike on the couch drinking coffee. They'd barely talked since they left the hospital, both too lost in their thoughts to make conversation.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" she asked finally.

"I don't know."

"That wasn't very comforting."

"Sorry, luv. What am I supposed to say?"

"You're supposed to tell me that everything is going to be okay and that she'll make it through and live a long, healthy life. We'll all be happy and nothing bad will ever happen again."

Spike turned so that he was facing her. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly. He pulled away and look her in the eye.

"Everything is going to be okay. Your mum will make it through and live a long and healthy life. We will all be happy and as long as I can help it nothing bad will ever happen again."

"Thank you."

She buried her head in his chest and started to cry, Buffy couldn't stand it any longer. She didn't have to be strong anymore. Spike could be strong for her. After awhile her sobs slowed and her breathing became rhythmic. Once he was sure she was asleep he kissed her forehead and stood up from the couch slowly. He went into her room and grabbed a blanket.

Spike went back over to the couch and lain the blanket over Buffy, then he held her again. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day. They both knew that. All they could do now was hope and pray that Joyce would make it through.

* * *

Review Please!


	7. Out of the Woods

Buffy found herself at the Hospital once again. She was seated next to Spike holding onto his hand for support. Her father had finally gone back to her apartment to take a shower and change his clothes. She wished he would take some time to sleep, but she knew he wouldn't.

They had already been in the waiting room for six hours. Neither spoke much. The local news was on the small television, but Buffy wasn't listening.

"Do you think it's bad that it's taking so long?"

"No. I think it's better that it's taking so long. That probably means the doctors are getting a lot of the tumor out."

She nodded, getting lost in her thoughts once again. "Are you cold, luv?"

"No. Why?"

"You're shaking," he took off his duster and draped it over her. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Guess I'm just nervous."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so, but thank you. I just hate this. The waiting. Not knowing whether or not she'll make it through and worrying about everything."

Spike brushed the hair away from her face and smiled. "Your mum is a very strong woman. She'd have to be to raise a daughter like you."

She giggled and hit him playfully. "I'll let that go because I know you were just trying to make me feel better."

"Any news yet?" her father asked walking in. His hair was still a little wet from his shower and his clothes were a little messy. Buffy could tell he dressed in a hurry.

"Nope."

"I stopped by the Burger King next door to get the three of us something to eat. Maybe it will help take our minds off it."

He set the brown bags down and sat next to them. Buffy nodded and thanked him. She wasn't really hungry, but she ate to make Spike and her father happy. When she was about finished she saw the doctor walking toward them and she almost threw it all back up. She was never more nervous in her life than she was right now.

"How is she?" her father asked bolting out of his seat.

The doctor looked tired. "Her condition was worse than we thought. The tumor was larger than we expected," he stopped for a moment to look at all of them. "However we were able to remove all of it. She has a lot of recovery ahead of her, but I believe that she'll be alright."

Buffy let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She faintly heard her father thank the doctor. She turn to Spike and enveloped him in a hug letting her tears of joy fall. Then she hugged her father. Dr. Goldstein said they wouldn't be able to see Joyce for a little while, but that was alright. Buffy was just happy her mother was going to get better.

**Two Weeks later**

Buffy woke up looking at the sun shining through her window. She nuzzled closer to Spike's chest and smiled. This was how it was how everything was supposed to be. This is how she wanted it, laying in her lovers arms, having her mother be healthy again and having everything perfect for once.

Her mother was going to be released from the hospital soon and Joyce was excited to be able to go home and start her life again. Speaking of life Buffy had to get back to hers. She had taken a lot of vacation time and she needed to get back to work. There were a lot of things she had to do. Willow had tried her best to take care of things, but there was some stuff that only Buffy could do.

Spike stirred and looked at her smiling. "Morning, pet."

"Good morning, Spike."

"What time do you have to leave?"

"Eight o'clock. I have a few meetings in the morning."

"I guess I better get started on breakfast then."

"Spike you don't have to do that."

"But you know how much I love doing it for you."

She laid in bed and watched him get dressed and walk into the kitchen. There was the sound of pots and pans clanging and eggs sizzling. Buffy didn't think there was anything that could ruin her mood. She couldn't remember ever being as happy as she'd been the past two weeks. The phone rang next to her. She groaned and leaned over to pick it up.

"Hello? Dad? What's wrong?" her father's voice was frantic on the other end of the line and she couldn't understand what he was saying. "Calm down I can't understand . . .oh my God."


	8. Didn't We Do This Already

**Three Months Later**

They had been back in Sunnydale for almost two and a half months and her mother was fine. The only problem she had was a severe reaction to her medication a couple of weeks after her surgery, but other than that her mother was getting healthier and healthier. They had started playing tennis regularly which was something she and her mother had done since she was twelve.

Buffy's relationship with Spike was also going well. She was staying at his house and he cooked her dinner almost every night. It seemed like they were able to pick up right where they left off. They were best friends again and nothing made Buffy happier.

She was actually on her way to see him. He was starting work on a new site and she was going to bring him lunch. Buffy had actually done it a number of times and she had even let Spike teach her how to do a few things. The guys around the site had come to love her because she always helped them pick out gifts for their moms, wives, and girlfriends.

Buffy was about three blocks from the site when her phone rang. She stopped walking and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Thank God you answered, Buffy."

It was her assistant, Anya. With Willow, Anya was the person she couldn't live without. Without them there was no way Buffy ould run her business. "What's wrong?"

"The wedding dress you designed for Dr. Goldstein's daughter was in Vanity Fair. Paris Hilton saw it and she want's you to design her wedding dress! And the Oscars are coming up. I just got calls from Julia Roberts, Sandra Bullock, and Jennifer Anniston. They want you to design their dresses."

"Are you serious! This is great," Buffy told her. Then her smile quickly faded. This meant she would have to go back to New York. She went back to work while her mom was in the hospital, but when they came back to Sunnydale she stopped working. Buffy suddenly realized how much work she had waiting for her. The store would be opening in a couple of months and she had to do all these dresses. Buffy felt her heart sink. "I'll be on the next flight to New York."

"Buffy, no. I didn't mean that you had to leave. You have family stuff going on."

"It's alright Ahn. I've asked you and Willow to do too much. I've been gone too long. I know I need to come back."

She said goodbye to Anya and put the phone back in her pocket. Buffy knew this day would come, but she hoped it wouldn't come this soon. What would she tell Spike? She shook her head and turned in the opposite direction from Spike's site. She needed to get her things together and book a plane ticket. Hopefully before he got home.

* * *

Buffy finished packing and had her plane ticket booked. Luckily Spike hadn't gotten home yet. Maybe she could still leave without seeing him. She knew it was childish, but it was easier than seeing the heartbroken look on his face when she told him she had to go, but she knew her luck was running out when she heard the door open and close.

"Spike?"

"Hello, luv."

His footsteps were loud on the hardwood floor and Buffy silently cursed. This was it. "Spike there's something I need to tell you. I uh . . .I have four major celebrities that want me to make them dresses."

"Really? That's fantastic, pet." He rushed over to her and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her. That wasn't quite the reaction she was looking for. He set her down and she looked into his eyes.

"I have to go back to New York."

"But only for a week or so right?" he asked picking up on the seriousness in her voice and the pained look in her eyes.

"You know. . ."

"Buffy stop. Don't tell what I think you're gonna tell me."

"I have to go."

"Why can't you work here?"

"My business is in New York. My life is in New York. What is there for me in Sunnydale?"

"Me."

They echoed their words from ten years before. Buffy realized they were having the exact same argument they had when she left for the first time. Deep in her heart she knew it would end the same way because he loved her so much he would let her go live out her dreams.

"You could come with me," she started walking over and grabbing his hands. "There's plenty of work for you in New York. You could build the company there and probably make triple the money you make here."

He shook his head and let go of her hands. "You're life is in New York and mine is here. I guess there really was no chance."

"No chance of what?" she asked willing the tears forming in her eyes not to fall.

"Of us ever being together. Nothing's changed, Buffy. Your always going to be chasing your dreams and I'm always going to be here living the life my father made for me."

Buffy looked at the ground, not being able to meet his eyes. He was right. They were headed on different paths back in high school and there was no way those paths could meet even after all this time. Part of her really thought it could.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" he asked desperately. She just shook her head as the tears started to fall.

"Then consider this my last chance," Spike pulled a little box out of his pocket and opened it. Buffy's eyes were big as they finally connected with his.

"Spike . . ."

He put a finger to her lips to stop her from speaking. "Buffy I love you_ so_ much. I always have and always will. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. Will you marry me?"

He stood there in silence waiting for her to respond. After a moment she reached her hand out to the box, closed it and put it back in his hands. She grabbed her suitcase and walked passed him to the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, William."

* * *

**A/N **I know most of you will probably hate the way I dealt with the cliffhanger from the previous chapter, but I thought it was very Joss esque. Plus I didn't want another hospital chapter. I hope you like the update. Please review!


	9. Please Remember Me

_All our tears have reached the sea_

_Part of you will live in me_

_Way down deep inside my heart_

_The days keep coming without fail_

_New wind is gonna find your sail_

_That's where your journey starts_

Buffy was at her desk sketching out designs for dresses, but her heart wasn't really in it. Her mind was on something else, someone else. She had only been back in New York for two days and she knew this was the worst part. This was the seconding guessing herself part of getting over Spike. The events of that day kept playing over in her head. Each time she had handled things differently, but in the end she knew she made the right decision.

If she had stayed in Sunnydale she would have spent all her time wishing she had made the other decision. It wasn't fair to Spike and it wasn't fair to her. Yet there was always that nagging voice in the back of her mind yelling at her to follow her heart.

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

Her mother loved Spike, but she supported Buffy in her decision to leave. Whether or not her mother agreed was something Buffy would never know. She found herself looking back on her high school years when they were best friends. Everything seemed so much easier then. Their lives were school and each other. Neither of them had jobs or responsibilities.

The day she realized she was in love with William was the day of junior year Winter Formal. William was going with the most popular girl in school and the girl he had a crush on, Cordeilia. Buffy was planning on going with football jock Angel when he ditched her three hours before the dance. Spike came over to her house and held her while she cried. He missed the dance and his only chance with Cordeilia just to be with her.

_Just like the waves down by the shore_

_We're gonna keep on coming back for more_

_Cause we don't ever wanna stop_

_Out in this brave new world you seek_

_Oh the valleys and the peaks_

_And I can see you on the top_

The ring he tried to give Buffy felt like a hundred pounds in his hands. He had half the mind to chuck it in the ocean, say good riddance and move on, but he couldn't do that. Spike sat in the sand as the sun retread from the sky. The sound of the water calmed him and he often came out here to think. It had only been two days and thoughts of her plagued his mind. Then again, they always had.

Spike tried to rationalize her decision to leave and as much as he wanted to be with her a part of him understood why she left. Buffy was a smart woman and she had a lot to give. He had no doubt that one day her clothes would be sold around the world. If that made her happy then it would make him happy too.

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

Everything seemed so clear the night they graduated. In many ways it was the happiest day of his life. He had finally gotten the girl of his dreams. If you had told him then the way things would have worked out, he wouldn't have believed it. Spike knew Buffy was the one. Whether she knew it or not was a different matter.

Memories flooded his mind at the thought of graduation. Though he believed he loved Buffy from the moment he met her, one day stood out in his mind. They were fourteen and just starting high school. Buffy was going out on her first date with a boy named Xander. Spike had been sick that day and she blew off her date to bring him soup. "What would I do without you?" he had asked her.

"Let's not find out," she replied. She kissed him on the cheek and curled up in his arms. Since then he had never left her side. He hadn't dated much, only once or twice to dispel rumors that they were going out and she had done the same. She was all he ever needed. Unfortunately for him, that was still true. It would've been better if she never came back at all. It opened up old wounds. Still, through all the pain, just being with her for the short amount of time made him happier then he had been in a long time.

_Remember me when your out walking_

_When snow falls high outside your door_

_Late at night when you're not sleeping_

_And moonlight shines across your floor_

_When I can't hurt you anymore_

Buffy looked out the window and watched the rain tumble down. It was ironic how it fit her mood. She had to try to stop thinking out him. Otherwise there was no way she would be able to move on. Willow and Anya were there the night she returned from Sunnydale, knowing without words that she was heartbroken. She wasn't able to tell them exactly what happened between sobs, but once she was ready she would tell them.

It was late and she knew she should go home, but Buffy couldn't bring herself to do it. The apartment was filled with memories of him and she swore she could feel him there when she closed her eyes. It was easier at the office. There were things to distract her. It helped . . .a little. But no matter where she was, he was always on her mind.

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

Spike curled his fingers around the ring, silently praying that one day he would get the chance to give it to her again. Then he put it in his duster pocket and walked back to his truck. Work was the only thing keeping him sane. He spent hours going over plans and signing papers, trying to get her off his mind. He could barely go home anymore. Everything there smelled like her. Every time he walked into a room he remembered all the events that had taken place there. Much like Buffy had done when she saw the renovated house for the first time.

Life would be rough for a while, he knew that. The only thing that kept him going on was the hope of one day moving on with is life. But she was his life. Nothing could fill the void she left when she walked out of his life. Nothing, but her.

_Please remember me_

_

* * *

_

**A/N **Thanks for all the reviews! And yes I am aware of the fact that I am slightly evil. But I think you'll love next chapter. I promised fluff and I think it's a little over due. By the way the song is Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw. Please review!


	10. Threshold

"Hey, Buff, Anya and I are going to go get some lunch. Wanna come with us?"

Buffy looked up from her sketch then to the clock on her desk. She hadn't even realized it was lunch time. "Thanks, but I want to finish the design so we can start making the dress."

Willow gave her a look from the doorway and came to sit across from her. Buffy continued to draw, ignoring her, but put her pen down sighing. "You know I can't take the third degree. Look I know what you're going to say and I'm fine."

"But you know I worry. You've been back for little over a week. You stay in the office all day and sleep here on occasion. And don't tell me you're busy. We've had more work than this and you've always managed."

"But-"

"No. I'm not gonna listen to you." Willow stood up and took her best friend by the arm. She grabbed her purse and marched her out the door. "You don't have to come to lunch with us, but you should at least go home, take a shower and get some sleep. Don't even argue with me. Resolve face."

Buffy smiled. As much as she hated to admit it, Willow was right. She had to go home and go out, to move on with her life. She hugged her friend and got in her car. Once she got home, Buffy laid on the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Buffy sighed when she heard the crash of glass on the hardwood floor. David must have knocked over a vase again. Her son looked more like her than his father, but his attitude, as his eyes, were unmistakably his father's ._

_She walked into the dining room and was surprised to find a guilty looking Spike holding a football and her five year old trying to suppress a laugh. Despite herself she smiled. Her husband looked scared._

"_What have I told you two about playing football in the house?" she tried to sound serious, but failed._

_Spike smiled back at her and threw her the football. "David count five alligators, then tackle your mother."_

_Buffy's eyes grew large as she ran out the back door. Seconds later she heard two sets of footsteps behind her. The three laughed, chasing each other around the yard.

* * *

_

Buffy awoke the next morning with the faint sound of laughter ringing in her ears. It was an eerie feeling, a message from the ghost of what might have been. She closed her eyes, willing the haunting sound to fade away. After a moment she got out of bed and threw cold water on her face.

The sun was just starting to set and it turned the sky into a painting of reds yellows and oranges. Buffy had slept longer than she intended too. She missed almost a full day of work and suddenly realized that she didn't mind. Maybe she should call Willow and make plans for dinner. It was time to start living again.

* * *

Willow and Anya were leaving the office when Willow's phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey Will. What's up?"

"Hi, Buffy. Glad you decided to stay home."

"Me too. Thanks by the way. I was wondering if you and Anya want to go out and get some dinner. Maybe to Vinci's. I'm craving Italian."

"Sure! We'll go with you. What time do you want to meet?" Willow was barely able to finish her sentence because Anya was shaking her head and mouthing 'no'. She grabbed the phone from Willow.

"Hey, Buff, it's Anya. I have a better plan. Will and I'll get take out and bring it over to your place. We'll have a movie night!"

Buffy agreed and she hung up. Willow looked at her confused. "I did something bad." Anya said wringing her hands together and looking nervous.

"What you do?"

"Well you know how Buffy's been down lately about Spike?" Willow just nodded allowing her to continue. "We both know they want each other, but Buffy would never do anything about it blah blah we know the story. So I decided to take action and well . . .I kinda called Spike and he's on his way to Buffy's apartment."

Willow looked stunned, but then she smiled. "Thank God. I was about to call him or send her on a plane back to Sunnydale."

"You know she's gonna kill us."

"Us? You're the one who made the call."

"Hey we're in this together."

* * *

Buffy had talked to Willow and Anya over an hour ago and they hadn't made it to her apartment yet. She knew traffic in New York could be a pain, but she thought they would have been there by now. Buffy picked up her cell phone and started to dial when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Finally."

She got off the couch and walked over to the door. "What took you guys so long?"

The person at the door was the person she least expected.

Spike.

"W-What are you . . .?" She wasn't able to finish her sentence. Spike crossed the threshold into her apartment and kissed her.

* * *

A/N So sorry for the lond delay. School started and I had surgery so it's been a little hard juggling everything. I know this isn't the best chapter, I really just threw it together, but I don't know when I can update again so I wanted to get something for you all to read. Oh and please ignore any grammar/punctuation errors, like I said I didn't have much time to write this. Anyway I think probably one more chapter plus an epilogue and the story's over.I hope you enjoy and please review!


	11. No Place That Far

Buffy took a moment to indulge in the feel of Spike's lips on hers, but soon pulled away realizing what was happening. She stood there for a moment staring into his eyes and became aware at how close they were standing.

She took a few steps away from him and found her voice again. "What are you doing here?"

"Buffy, luv, you know why I'm here."

"Please, Spike . . .I can't do this again," she took another instinctive step back and tried to keep her voice steady. He sighed and shook his head, but remained calm.

"I let you leave once and the second time you may have walked away from me, but I'm not letting you leave again." Spike walked up to her and took her hands in his. "All those things we said about our lives being in different places? I realize now that it's all rubbish. My life is with you. Wherever you are. I don't care about the company, it was all my Dad's dream anyway. He would have killed me if I let that come between us."

Tears welled in her eyes. He was telling her everything she wanted to hear, yet there was something stopping her from jumping into his arms. "Why do you want to be with me?"

He was stunned. It was obvious that he was as surprised by the question as he was. She said it without thinking, but was curious to his answer.

"W-What?"

"All I've ever done is push you away. Ten years ago and a week ago I was selfish and let my dreams get in the way of our relationship."

"Buffy being a designer is part of who you are. Without it you wouldn't be the same person I fell in love with. I don't care how many times you push me away, I love you and I always will."

Their eyes locked as he waited for her to say something, but he didn't know that she was focused on something else.

"_I love you. Always will."_

_Buffy laid her head on William's chest, looking up at the stars. They were laying in the bed of his truck on the same spot where three months before had confessed their love for each other. The moment seemed frozen in time. For once everything was perfect, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to stay that way. _

_Earlier that day she had received a letter from NYU. They were giving her a scholarship into their fashion program. She hadn't told William yet._

"_Will you make me a promise?" he nodded and she continued. " Promise me that no matter what happens in the future we'll always be there for each other and be honest with each other. Say after fifty years you can't take my burnt cooking anymore. Tell me it's horrible okay, then give me cooking lessons."_

_He gave her a small laugh. "You know I'd eat it anyway. But, yeah, I promise."_

"_And you'll always be there for me?"_

"'_Till the end of the world." _

Buffy blinked, finally coming back to reality. Tears started to fall as she looked back at Spike. "I'm sorry," she breathed.

"Shh . . .It's okay."

"No it's not. The way I treated you. . ."

He put his finger to her mouth, quieting her and wiped a tear away from her cheek. She took his hand. "I love you. Always have."

Spike smiled then kissed her. Buffy knew they'd work it out. They had to. Spike pulled away then searched for something in his pocket. After a moment he showed her the ring he tried to give her once before. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she was overjoyed as he slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed again."But there's one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to promise me that if after fifty years of my cooking and you can't take it anymore, you'll give me cooking lessons?"

He nodded remembering the conversation they had so many years ago. "How about I just do the cooking."

"Fine by me," she chuckled.

"Since I made you a promise you have to make me one. You have to let me be there for you."

" 'Till the end of the world."


	12. Epilogue

**Five years later**

"Happy Anniversary!" Buffy smiled as Spike walked into the room carrying a breakfast tray. They had been married five years and were expecting their second child. Their son, David, was three and the spitting image of his father. Even after so long Spike never failed to surprise her. Though these days she had reverted to calling him William. He had recently shaved his head and his once platinum blond hair reverted to short brown tresses.

She greeted him with a kiss and he laid a hand on her belly. "How we doing today?"

"I think I felt her kick a few minutes ago. She's getting pretty feisty. We may have a soccer star on our hands."

She looked into his eyes and smiled again. It was something that she had been doing a lot lately. Everything seemed to be going well for her. Spike had built her an office in LA, which was only an hour away from Sunnydale. Willow and Anya were now the heads of the New York Branch. Her store was going to open in Paris, which would make a total of eight around the world.

They were blessed. Not a day went by that she didn't thank God for that. After the Cancer scare with her mom, Buffy had lost faith, but had regained it back, plus interest. She had a loving family, a great career, and the best friends anyone could ask for. The past was the past, and without the mistakes and the lessons she learned she wouldn't have her perfect future.

**A/N** Well that's it! I really hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Also I was wondering if anyone would be interested in a prequel. I was either thinking a story about when Buffy and Spike first met to when they graduated or a story about Buffy's ten years in New York. Or a combination of both or . . .none of the above lol. So let me know and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
